


The wolf and the moon

by Bianco_Distopico



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Clueless Stiles Stilinski, Dark Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Dom Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), M/M, Obsessive Scott McCall, Post Season 2, Sociopath Scott McCall, Sub Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bianco_Distopico/pseuds/Bianco_Distopico
Summary: Scott was the darkness and Stiles was his light.His heart was cold and he gave it a spark.The alpha wrote his fate and his human made it brighter.And he will never let anyone take him away.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	The wolf and the moon

Stiles was important to him. He was that spark of heat that warmed his heart of ice. He was poetry destined to be understood by a chosen few. Stiles was the light and he the darkness. It was the moon to his wolf. And they were meant to be together.

** FIRST PERSON **  
From the first day we had the misfortune to meet him, I noticed Derek's interest in Stiles. Nobody could hope to touch my moonlight without paying consequences. My wolf has always been in agreement. Stiles belongs to me and I'll never be willing to share him.

Peter ... the man could have been a resource for my plans, the only sin was his arrogance.  
Peter was really convinced he had bitten me, he really thought he was my alpha and it was so fun to watch ignorance shine in his plans. An ignorance that the moment before makes you find yourself on a pedestal, a pedestal that allows you to observe the scene from above, safe from any danger and a moment later... poof, that reassuring height became an insurmountable peak.  
Oh it's such a shame. If he had only known the truth from the beginning, if he had only known my true identity, it could have been a great resource for my father too.

He carved into stone his fate when he tried to take Stiles from me and obviously he suffered the consequences. Like all my plans, also this one has been completed as planned. Peter had fallen victim to Derek, his seemingly cold nephew, who killed him after tearing his throat.

Derek. Derek, the new alpha, had an incredible dichotomy inside his heart.  
After the fire of Hale house, he began to hide his fire behind an ice wall, trying not to let anyone enter the walls of his castle, but at the same time... a part of him, the most innocent, he wanted to allow someone to know that warmth.  
Thus, he began to bite teenagers, teenagers who shared his trait of wanting a family and friends, people who welcomed them with open arms.  
Derek would never explicitly admit it ... but unfortunately for him, I've always been good at reading people and using them as pieces for my chess game.

When he tried to take Stiles from me, he signed his sentence. The means to achieve my goal had been laid out in my hands by himself. Jackson, troubled by his past, by the past that didn't allow him to be a complete werewolf, was an unexpected surprise. The plan was booming, despite this revelation. This slightly altered my plans, but nothing I could not deal with.  
Now all I had to do was decide his punishment, steal the alpha spark or kill his pack. Soon Derek will understand his mistake and when he does, it will be too late.  
When my moonlight told me not to trust that boy, Matt, I knew he was right. There was something strange about him, I knew there was something he didn't want us to know. It had not been easy to understand what he was or who it was and I couldn't afford to miss such an opportunity. So after Derek tried to kill Lydia, I revealed to Matt that I knew his purposes and offered him place in my pack and helped him in his desperate need for revenge.  
A pity indeed! I shared some traits with him, such as the need to take revenge for the injustices he suffered that night, the night he died drowned because of those drunk idiots.  
I was interested in helping him and having him in the pack. But it was clear as water, that he could prove to be one of the pretenders who could take away my sweet innocent lamb. Thus, it was necessary he became a simple pawn in my game, just like everyone else and so he died, once and for all, drowned by Gerard.

Gerard Argent, the calculating psychopath who wanted to kill us all, the old man who had the most experience of all, had been the easiest to manipulate.  
He really believed that by killing Matt, he could take control of Jackson, his naivety had been his death sentence. In fact, under my command, the kanima pretended to obey exclusively Gerard.  
This man was guilty of the deaths of many innocent people, his hands were stained with blood and his heart was corrupted by countless unforgivable actions.

The reason I killed him was primarily for personal revenge.  
Many years ago the bastard laid a trap for my father, Deucalion, depriving him of sight and corrupting his traitor pack, the pack who tried to kill him. Dad had to abandon us, nobody knew about my mother and me and our relationship with him, so he left. From that day, my mother and I, we found ourselves alone to face many difficulties, my father helped us as much as he could, although he would never have been there.  
I grew up without a father, my mother found herself alone having to look after a son without her husband by her side. I heard my mother cry and saw her collapse, I saw how she found herself having to face disgusting men who thought they could have an easy life with her, so I found myself having to grow up quickly and I became the person I am today, protecting her from any attacker who could have made fun of her. One by one, they all ended up in my traps and from the first to the last, they all died. But all this is about to change, very soon, dad and his pack of alpha will come back, our family will get together and from that moment on, nobody will try to face us.

So Gerard found himself betrayed by his own puppets and was killed. But in all this, Stiles made me lose the control I had over Jackson. With the help of Lydia, he managed to bring Jackson back to himself and the master-servant bond broke off. At that moment I was extremely pissed, I lost a very powerful weapon from my clutches and for a moment I lost my self-control.

When I lost control of Jackson, my control escaped enough to allow Stiles to notice him. Fortunately Lydia was busy with Jackson, Allison was still shocked by fear, Chris was trying to calm his daughter down while Derek and his beta were fighting the last hunters. Nobody seemed to have noticed.

Stiles knew there was something underneath, he saw me pissed off, but at that moment he decided to do nothing.  
So, after returning to his jeep, in the school car park, he started questioning me and it was there that he discovered my true nature.

**THIRD PERSON**  
"Scott ... are you all right?" he asked, looking him in the eyes. "Yes why?" Scott lied.  
"You looked strange before. When Jackson came to himself, you looked strange. I saw you frowning and ...".  
"Stiles" calling his name, Scott cut him off. Scott laid his clawed left hand on Stiles' leg. The human boy stared at the hand and he startes to look up at his best friend. "Scott ..." The sheriff's son called to him and, waiting for an answer, continued to stare at him.

Scott's head turned very slowly towards Stiles. The boy looked confused. He knew that his best friend was a beta, so why were the sclerae of his eyes blackening and why his irises were blood red ?! He was sure Scott was a beta, he must have found and killed a ...  
"Scott ... you're scaring me, stop it immediately." Stiles said, afraid. Suddenly Scott got off the Roscoe and stood in front of the jeep. "Scott ... what are you doing?" He asked worried while watching him.  
Stiles opened the jeep door and closed it immediately when Scott started getting bigger and bigger.  
The width of his shoulders tripled, his back started growing and curving, his muscles doubled and his face started to become more and more like a ... wolf.

Without a word, Stiles got out of his jeep and tried to get away. The boy had to stop when a car flew past him. "OH FUCK!" He screamed scared to death. "ARE YOU CRAZY?! THAT COULD HAVE KILLED ME?!" Stiles yelled, watching the huge beast. The huge beast growled and Stiles started to retreat.  
"Scott ..." the human tried to call the best friend, hoping for an answer. Moving further and further, Stiles met the iron railing and trying to go as far back as possible, he opened his mouth "Please ... don't kill me!" He pleaded.

Scott got closer and closer to Stiles threateningly, the boy with his back to the railing closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, mentally preparing himself for the eventual death.  
"Me? Kill you? I would never do that ... I could never hurt you, my moonlight." Stiles heard a tremendously serious voice coming from the beast. "W-what do you want to do to me?" He asked terrified. "I will claim you, just like I should have done a long time ago. You will be mine and only mine. I will not allow anyone to touch you, I am extremely selfish when it comes to sharing you. Selene herself will have to go down to earth to allow it," said Scott in a dark voice, as he rested his face on Stiles' chest. "Please Scott ... this isn't you." Stiles exclaimed, increasingly terrified. "So it seems too easy. If I took you here and now, it would not make me worthy of you. So... I will let you run away and as soon as I take you back, only then will I claim you." Scott explained, easing his grip. "So does that mean you will rape me?! And raping me how it would make you worthy in my eyes !?" Stiles exclaimed, finding some grit. Scott seemed to frown at those words, "I will not rape you, it will be entirely consenting. Once I claim you, you will need me like a drug and you will come to ask me yourself to take you and fill you." Scott explained. "But I love Lydia and you Allison, it won't work," Stiles said, trying to make him reason. "Allison? She never mattered to me, she was just a pawn to get my plans fulfilled. It was always you and only you. You are the one I want and the one I will have." Scott explained, removing his hold on Stiles. "Now run my sweet lamb. Wherever you will go, I will find you and finally I will be worthy of claiming you."

Stiles moved away from the railing and started running towards the horizon. Leaving the school, he slipped through the woods, passing through the shortcut that led to the ex-Hale house.  
Scott watched the scene and laughed amused. "Really Stiles? Do you want to go and ask Derek for help? So be it! Run my sweet little lamb, the night is still young and we'll have a lot of fun!" Scott gave a diabolical laugh, that sound made Stiles' skin crawl, causing him to shiver with terror.

Scott sprinted from where he was and he started chasing after Stiles. The hunt had started and the alpha was more than willing to catch his prey.


End file.
